Do you believe me now?
by GothicMarla
Summary: This was a request by an admin of a facebook page I like. It's a short story involving the male version of said admin and one of the fans (who was willing to participate) and it's about, well rape. I remind you that both are male, so, do not read if you dislike that. The story says that Philip dean and Shean once were friends, but Shane lost Philip with a shocking confession


**Author's Note:**

**MY PEOPLE! This was a request, and I always listen to requests. Well not always, but whatever.  
Anyway, if for some reason you would like to, enjoy my little yaoi one shot XD. (If anyone requests it, I may add more to this…)**

Title: Do you believe me now?

Philip Dean was a young man that had just turned seventeen, stressing with school and his job matters as most people of his age did; he had little time to spend on the outside world, but didn't have that much of a social life to work on anyway.  
He was walking on a cold night from his job back to his house; his parents went out of the city in an emergency and didn't even have time to pick him from his job. He didn't have a car either, so he had to walk, walk alone in that dark and cold night.  
On top of that, as he continued walking, comforted by the lights of the streets, a drop of water hit his forehead, and as the brunette boy looked up at the sky, it started raining.  
"Fan-fucking-tastic." He said rolling his eyes as he covered his head with his hoodie, if it was of any help under the pouring rain. It had been a bad day, and he was as stressed as he ever was, He just wanted to get back home and rest on his bed, but he groaned when he realized he would have to change his wet clothes.

When he finally got to his house, his clothes were already soaking wet, but he didn't mind catching a cold, not like it could affect him that bad. **  
**He opened the front door and locked it once he got inside, always making sure of his own safety, but, what waited for him ahead caught him completely off guard.  
He walked upstairs to his room, opening the door and throwing his backpack somewhere on the bedroom. It was dark inside, and the moonlight just gave the room a hint of a blue sparkle. As he began to take off his hoodie, Philip felt a chill on his body like he never had before, and he knew someone else was on the room just as he heard a low chuckle coming from a dark corner, he released his red hoodie leaving it on and walked backwards, trying to head for the door, his eyes filled with fear and shock, he couldn't even more as fast as he could before.  
But then he heard a familiar voice from the figure approaching him, and he stopped on his tracks.  
"So you still wear that hoodie huh? I've always thought it looked good on ya." A male voice from the other side of the big messy room said, letting out a soft laugh once more.  
Philip recognized that voice, he knew who that person was, but, why was he inside his room?  
"S-Shane? What are you doing here?" Philip managed to say with a trembling voice. This Shane was someone he thought he got rid of years ago, when he discovered the strange boy was stalking him and got as far from him as possible. Those memories brought anger to his mind, he once trusted Shane as a friend, and, he degraded himself to a sick pervert with just a single confession, they day Shane confronted Philip and confessed he stalked him, including the 'love' he felt for the brunette boy. He felt disgusted, and rejected him. Shane, as a revenge, told Philip's girlfriend horrible lies about both of them being together and ding sinful things on her back, which broke the girl's heart and made her leave and hate Philip forever.  
This man right here had ruined Philip's life; nothing good could come from his visit.

"Oh well, just visiting, you know." The moonlight allowed Philip to see the devilish grin on the other boy's face, the lust in his eyes under his glasses.  
Philip could not deny that his stalker was handsome, but that kind of thoughts just made him feel wrong. As Philip's eyes scanned Shane's look, (he had not seen the man in two years) he did not notice when Shane charged towards him and knocked him out with a clean punch on his head, the grin never leaving the scary features of Shane, whose intentions were even worse than what Philip could have ever imagined.

Philip slowly began to open his eyes, blinded by the light of the room.  
He suddenly remembered what had happened and opened his eyes widely, looking around and noticing that his hands were tied on top of his head to something, that seemed to be the bed of his room he was laying on, completely naked.  
"What the fuck!?" Philip screamed trying to struggle and free himself, but he was way too weak and it was useless to fight.

"You know, Phil, that time I told you I would get you someday…" Shane started, Philip's gaze turned to the side of the bed were the taller boy was standing, his glasses were left on the night table; he was playing with the red wet hoodie on his hands as if he didn't even worry about anything in the world. Phil frowned angrily and groaned, glaring at Shane.

"Yeah I remember, what's with that? Let me go!" Philip demanded, trying to free his hands once more but just hurting himself more as he did. "God dammit!"  
Shane's expression was rather pleased than surprised, he grinned with his little fangs and threw the hoodie away carelessly.  
"So you do remember, even when it has been so long, who would have thought?" Shane said sarcastically, laughing like a maniac. He suddenly stopped his laugh, scaring Philip and making him let out a gasp of surprise. "That is going to happen TODAY, you little brat, you remembered, but did not believe. You never believe, do you?" Shane's tone was becoming more aggressive every time, his words more bitter and full of pain and hatred. "No! You don't. Like when I said that I loved you, you did not believe me, right?"

Shane crawled on top Philip, his knees at each side of Philip's hips, his hands resting besides the boy's head. Philip let out a scared whimper when Shane suddenly pressed his lips against his neck, licking along the skin in a disgusting way, covering his still wet and cold flesh with his saliva, it sent shivers down Philip's spine, it was disgusting to have Shane doing this to him, but a part of him couldn't deny that it was not completely bad.  
Not until Shane bit his neck hard and painfully, breaking skin under his teeth.  
"GAHH! S-SHANE!" Philip screamed at the pain, clutching his fists and trying to kick Shane off him with his knees, only achieving to have them held down by Shane's strong hands.

"You did not believe me right? Neither of those times…" Shane said licking his lips, admiring the bloody mark he had left on the boy. Philip continued to glare deadly at Shane, and it only encouraged him to keep going. "Ooh, but don't worry, I'll make you believe me when I say that you will suffer, you won't be able to stand for a week, you fucking beautiful man…"

Now Philip was confused. Was Shane insulting him, or… flirting with him? It seemed both things at once, but he didn't want this to happen anyway.

"ANSWER ME! Do you believe me now!?" Shane demanded, his expression full of anger and rage, but at the same time, pain and sadness. His fist was directed to Philip's face in case he did not respond.

"Yes! Yeah I believe you—stop please!" Philip answered hiding the side on his face on his shoulder and bracing himself for the punch, but he slowly shifted his gaze to Shane once he realized he was not being hit.  
Shane stared at his eyes for a moment, before leaning back and resting on his knees to admire the boy's physique, his chest, arms, his stomach… That smooth and almost pale skin the boy had that Shane had always wanted to touch, his lovely black colored eyes, his thin and manly lips, and that short brown hair, he was so difficult to resist, even more with his attitude and personality, all of that had lead Shane to this point. He smiled and licked his lips devilishly now he had the body he wished to have so much in the past. It was almost by this time that Shane regretted what he was about to do, but having back those memories of hate and sadness, he snapped back to reality, and regained his cold mask of pure evil. "It's too late now, anyway. I am not going to stop, not until you feel all the pain that I felt when you rejected me!" Shane quickly threw off his shoes and reached to unzip his pants, the fear on Philip's eyes grew even more, and this was taking his idea of torture to a next level. He was… Shane was….

Shane was going to fucking rape him!  
"No no no! Please Shane, don't do it, j-just—Think about it! It was your fault that this happened in the first place! Why punish me?" Philip said in an attempt to talk this out with Shane, even when he knew he could not reason with someone as stubborn as Shane.

"Oh so now it's my fault? You didn't even give me a chance to explain my feelings, why give YOU a chance? HUH?" Shane yelled throwing his shirt away and taking off his pants as well, just keeping his underwear that could not quite hide the excitement on his lower part.  
He was… turned on by doing this, by seeing him? Philip wondered, not able to yet understand why Shane was doing this to him, or, why like this.  
But what he had to wonder was if he really had hurt Shane with his own actions.

"Now, bite this." Shane demanded with a colder tone, not the psychotic one he had before, even his expression was more sad, rather than evil. As Philip noticed this change on the man on top of him, Shane reached a hand to grab a small round pillow, stuffing a big part of it inside Philip's mouth, the poor brunette boy felt more confused. "I don't want you to scream when I go in, so bite the pillow, got me?" Why didn't Shane want to hear the screams of pain from Philip, if his purpose was hurting him? Wasn't that part of the satisfaction that raping implied? Not that Philip knew, but still, Shane was a strange person.

Shane took off his last piece of clothing and reached to hold the other boy's hips, trying to figure out how he was even going to do it. Shane knew inside him that he was not a rapist or a serial killer, yet he wanted to hurt Philip in a way no one else would, and burn the image on the boy's mind, so when he remembered all he had done to Shane, he could feel even worse.  
Shane was surely troubled, but, something in the part of his heart that was not rotten yet, gave him the advice to at least do something for Philip before hurting him in such a brutal way: To stretch him.  
As Philip waited with his eyes closed, he felt a cold hand move away from the grip of his hips, heading to another place further.

Philip's body twitched when he felt Shane's finger in a place that it should not be in, and his breathing grew heavier, trying to breathe despite the pillow inside his mouth, he would not dare to throw it and make Shane even angrier. So he bared with it, and let out a moan when he felt another finger being added; he looked at Shane, the man with a somewhat long, curly brown hair clearly seemed to be having difficulties with this, was he feeling regret? Philip wondered, but it was not likely to have that happening, it would be too good for the situation he was.  
Shane fingered Philip, keeping to him comments like 'you are tight' or 'it feels warm' to not give Philip any chance to misunderstand him; he wanted to show Philip how much he hated him right now.  
…Yet he was gentle and careful to stretch him as much as possible, doubting if he really wanted to 'hurt' Philip, and if his hatred for the boy was as powerful as he thought.  
Philip groaned once more when the fingers were retreated, suddenly feeling his entranced being poked with something different.  
He tried to tell Shane to stop, muffling desperate noises and trying to move his hips away from Shane, he even closed his legs. But this only annoyed Shane more.

"Stop it already! The more difficult you make it, the worse it will feel, you get me!?" Shane warned him with a growl, roughly taking Philip's knees and separating his legs, bringing them up to make it easier to penetrate the boy. Philip stared down at himself with fear, tears forming in the corners of his shiny black eyes. He nodded, feeling helpless.  
Shane slowly entered Philip's rear with the tip of his manhood, (which was bigger than the accurate for someone of his age) letting himself to tease Philip, the devilish smile coming back to his face. Philip let out a squeal rather than a scream, which alarmed Shane, but not so much. He had no idea how much pain he could cause the thin and helpless boy, so it surprised him the he felt pain with such simple motion.  
This thought only encouraged him more, and as he pushed deeper, he remembered all those people that made fun of him, all the times he was called a 'faggot'and a useless being since he confessed to Philip, all the times his parents yelled at him, and how they abandoned him with his aunt because they could not deal with him anymore. Everyone around him hated him, even Philip, the boy who he once felt butterflies in the stomach for, but what Shane didn't know, was that, after this, he would even hate himself.  
He suddenly pushed all the way inside Philip, roughly and fast, not letting the poor boy time to adjust to his size. This wasn't about caring for each other, anyway. For Shane, it was tight, but warm and pleasant, the way Philip's insides twitched every time he would thrust inside him, but a muffled scream full of pain, followed by never ending groans snapped him from the sensation, and he looked at Philip's face, his eyes were closed tightly, squeezing out lots of tears, frowning, his arms trembling. Philip did not notice he was being watched, and his groans slowly stopped as Shane cut his thrusting without noticing. Shane was… dazed, trapped. Philip slowly opened his eyes once he was calmer, and looked over at Shane. At this sudden situation, Shane opened his eyes widely with surprised, somehow, having Philip to look at him, just burned out a feeling he did not know. A feeling mixing all his emotions, anger, sadness, hatred and regret. He could not stand it.  
"D-Don't look at me!" He snapped, Philip quickly closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

Shane glared at Philip, as if testing how much the boy could resist without looking at him. "I'll take the pillow from you, just don't say anything stupid, got me?"

Perhaps Shane was starting to soften inside with what just happened, it was a hopeful thought for Philip. As the pillow was removed from his mouth, Philips gasped for air and coughed, cautiously looking at Shane, but back at the window.  
The rain was loud and aggressive; he could even hear some thunders behind the music the rain was giving him.  
It was a moment of peace, but then Shane began to move again, roughly out from Philip all the way, and quickly getting himself inside again. It was a quick pace, and all Philip could do was stare at the rain outside the window, moaning in pain and letting out groans every now and then. He felt Shane throbbing inside him, his walls tightening accidentally and making Shane groan. "Dammit Phil! You are so fucking tight— ugh…" Shane exclaimed thrusting even deeper, and as the pleasure began to increase, he thrust faster each time, one of his hands reached to touch and stroke roughly Philip's private property, as he moved to lick and nip at the boy's nipples.

That was it; in such a horrible and heartless way, Shane ravished Philip's innocence and virginity, making him bleed and scream from the burning pain, the poor boy almost breaking from inside, feeling weaker than he ever had.

"S-Shane…" Philip said between gasps and moans of pain, his entire body trembling, even his lips. Shane did not stop his movements, nor the stroking and squeezing from his hand, but he leaned his head back to look at the tied boy.

"What." Shane replied almost as a bark, annoyed that every time Philip would scream or talk, his heart was shattered bit by bit. He continued thrusting and stroking Philip, waiting for the answer.

"Can… Can I a-at least, l-look at… you?" Philip requested, carefully peeking from the corners of his eyes a Shane. The expression of the man on him changed slightly, showing surprise.  
Why would he want to look at me? Shane wondered. He thought of it for a long while before replying.

"… If you promise not to scream."

The rest of it was rather quick, as they looked into each other's eyes, a connection that neither of them could have imagined was created, and as Shane noticed it, he remembered why he didn't want to look at those black eyes in the first place, he didn't want to be in the situation he was before, years ago, when he fell in love with Philip.

It was dangerous to look at him, because his efforts to hurt him, would be in vain if inside him, he started to feel regret, or, hope in this case. Hope that Philip would understand him, and give him a chance, if he was forgiven first.

But, even with this connection as Shane came deeply and hot inside Philip, even as the boy squirmed at the disgusting and strange sensation and panted as it was over, Philip still disliked Shane, didn't he?

It was sad, but true. How Shane enjoyed the moment they became one, and how Philip would have wanted to disappear and avoid this from happening. Philip still did not know how hurt Shane's heart was, and he still couldn't believe or understand that Shane loved him.

Philip moaned a last time when Shane pulled out, panting and forcing his lungs to catch the air he needed so much. He stared weakly into Shane's brown eyes, searching for compassion, or really any feeling that proved him, Shane wasn't really a heartless rapist. What he saw surprised him, Shane's expression was rather sad than satisfied, but he said nothing.

Now Shane was confused, if he still loved Philip, why would he hurt him in such horrible way?  
Philip stared at Shane puzzled, feeling how he slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Shane…?" Philip said softly, his body slowly stopping the trembling.

Shane turned to look at him, and Philip was more surprised and confused to see tears coming from Shane's eyes.

"…You still don't believe me, right?" That was all Shane could say before Philip fainted.  
Of course Philip did not understand his love, or perhaps, he did not want to.

The end.

**So that's it, I hope you are not disappointed… I didn't want to make it too explicit (mostly because I'm not that good) and why not add some feels? So, tell me what you think about Shane (male version of my friend Sarah) and Philip Dean, could they someday be together after what happened?**

**Check out the answer to this question and more, on the next chapter of…**

**Wait, this doesn't have a second part LOL. **


End file.
